


Popsicle

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, well only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiba should've known better. Really. slight NSFW</p>
<p>Haiba x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

“Haiba-kun?” you tugged on the first year’s sleeve. He was busy with his phone as the two of you walked down the streets. The sun was threatening to fall, considering he got out later than usual from volleyball practice.

After a firm tug again on his sleeve, Haiba looked at you. “Eh? What do you need, _____-chan?” Haiba asked, smiling. 

“Will you by me a popsicle, Haiba-kun? I don’t have my wallet with me; I left it at home.” You offered him your best smile along with puppy eyes. 

He nodded eagerly. “Of course, ______-chan. You stay here and I’ll be right back.” Haiba pat your head and entered the small market in hunt of your request.

What he lacked in romance and chivalry, Haiba made up for in his eagerness to please you. You found it cute and that it distracted from his less-appealing attributes like his hyper-excitement. Either way, you still adored the skyscraper.

“______-chan! Here you go.” Haiba jogged out of the market, ripping open the plastic for you and handed you the popsicle. 

You smiled and gave the popsicle a lick before placing it in your mouth. “Thank you, Haiba-kun.” you exclaimed hooking your arm with his and pressed yourself against his body. 

While your eyes faced forward, watching where you walked, Haiba’s eyes focused on your mouth and that popsicle. Haiba was not skilled in the art of subtlety and you were quick to notice his very intense stare. Rather than calling him out on it right then and there, you decided that it would be the perfect time to tease the self-proclaimed “ace.” 

He watched with an intrigued look as you licked up the popsicle then sucked the top of it. Haiba would have thought nothing of it until you slipped it back into your mouth and saw your tongue swirl around the width of the popsicle. Then you started pushing the popsicle further into your mouth, down to the stick, the pulled it out, complete with a (not-so) attractive slurp sound and Haiba nearly lost his mind. 

A tent was protruding from his pants now and oh how he desperately wished that he could sit down soon. You were driving him and his teenaged hormones crazy. 

“Haiba-kun, this popsicle is very tasty.” you commented innocently, although the look in your eyes was completely different. 

“Is that so, ______-chan?” Haiba said tugging at his collar. You smiled and nodded, pretending to be oblivious to the melted popsicle on the side of your lip. He chuckled awkwardly and reached forward to wipe the liquid from your mouth. 

When you were finished your popsicle, your lips were red and puffy from the cold. It totally didn’t look questionable. Haiba couldn’t take it anymore and when you stopped at his house, he dragged you by the shoulder to his room. The look in his eyes was damn-near animalistic. You could have sworn that if you weren’t in public earlier, he’d pounce on you right then with no hesitation. But now you were in the privacy of his own bedroom. 

He lowered himself to your height and breathed heavily. “______-chan, you aren’t allowed to eat popsicles anymore.” Haiba stated. 

You cocked your head to the side. “What do you mean, Haiba-kun. It was just so hot and-”

“You should help me fix what you started.” he growled. 

A chill ran up your spine. You liked this side of Haiba. You grinned and pushed him onto his bed. “Y’know, if you were a bit more subtle, I wouldn’t have teased you like I did.” you commented casually as if you weren’t unbuckling his pants. 

“Ano, _______-chan, I think you would’ve done it anyway.” 

You looked at him with a small smirk. “Well, like you, Haiba-kun, popsicles lack subtlety.” 

He would’ve opened his mouth to retort if his brain hadn’t gone numb with pleasure when your mouth wrapped around him.


End file.
